Shadows and Regrets
by EmmettsNewGirl
Summary: Danny Jones get hits by a car, and then forgets about his band mates. Now the guys need to make him remember them again, but how? Could someone from Dannys past help them?
1. Dedicated to xRevolutionary

_Well, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be that good :) Would love some reviews, thanks to my beta __xRevolutionary__!! :) If it werent for you, then I probably wouldnt write this fic :) Love yaa_

**Danny's P.O.V**

I almost ran away from the restaurant with the guys not far away from me. They were all laughing hysterically at my date whose now without any success, trying to open her car door. When they ran up to me and we started walking home, we heard someone scream, but none of us even bothered to look back.

"That was horrible." I just said laughing. "I've been on some pretty bad dates but this has got to be the worst one ever!"

"I believe you mate." Tom said and gently punched me on the arm. "You've never used the band as an excuse to end a date."

"Come on, man." Harry said and smirked at me, as Dougie walked before us smirking at me as if he had some sort of plan. "It couldn't have been that bad, I mean at least she was hot, right?"

I nodded my head and then thought back on the date and shuddered.

"Yeah she was hot." I agreed. "But she broke rule number one."

"Rule number 1?" Tom asked looking shocked, his own girlfriend Giovanna had made the first date without breaking any rules at all.

He was the only one in a happy and good relationship.

"And the unbreakable rule number 10." I said.

"Mate that's wrong, number 10 isn't unbreakable, its rule number twenty that's unbreakable." Dougie whispered looking terrified. "Anyway, which one of us did she want?"

I pointed at Harry and Dougie immediately sighed and started mumbling to himself. Then looked down on the ground but sometimes looked up and glared at Harry. I laughed at him, that boy wasn't normal.

"Dan, I really think that you need to get laid." Tom said and smirked at me, I simply replied by shrugging and then kept on walking. "Mate I'm serious, I've heard that lack of sex can make you lose all of your brain cells."

"Yeah mate, and then you'll turn into Dougie." Harry said and pointed at Dougie who was running around on the street while screaming the name of his lizards.

"Never mind, it's already too late." Dougie then said and smirked at me, he tried looking flirtatious and then walked closer to me, he placed his arm around my shoulders. "When you want your brain cells back, you know where to find me."

And then he tried to kiss me, I pushed him away from me and then ran away from him.

"Dougie I'm not that." I felt something hit me and I flew through the air, I wanted to tell the guys that I was flying, but then I hit the street and everything went black.

**Tom's P.O.V**

We watched as the car smashed into Danny, his body flew in the air and then he fell to the ground a few meters away from us. It felt like everything was going in slow motion, but as soon as the car stopped and the driver got out, we ran up to Dan. His leg was twisted in a weird way making it look scary, blood were running down his head and mouth.

"We need to call an ambulance" I whispered, Dougie and Harry, both of them running around trying to get a hold of a cell phone, sensing we didn't have any with us.

Danny's face were getting paler by the second and I was just sitting there silently not knowing that to do, a voice in my head kept telling me that we should call his mum and sister. But they were all the way in Bolton and they wouldn't know what we were supposed to do. Another one wanted to call James, but he wouldn't know either. And the third screamed at me that Danny was injured, and that was the one I listened to.

"The ambulance can't come!" Harry then screamed and pulled his hands trough his hair. "We need to drive him to the hospital ourselves!"

He went over to Danny's head and bent down so that he could carry him away.

"Hold on!" I then said, and started understanding how serious this was, everything my mum had told me about touching injured people was coming back to me. "You can't touch his head, if his back is injured then you touching his head can cause his neck to break."

I took a deep breath and then looked around for something to carry him in, even moving him was dangerous but if the hospital people could make it then so could we, hopefully.

"We'll just have to lean his head on something." Harry said, then grabbed his arms and tried lifting him.

I grabbed his legs and we started walking towards the car, the driver was in the backseat looking afraid and confused. Dougie opened the door and then jumped in and we then gently placed Danny on the backseat.

"We're borrowing your car." Harry said to the driver, who were obviously drunk cause he didn't react, instead he simply nodded his head and got out of the car.

I got in the driver's seat and immediately started driving while looking around for possible cops, I knew exactly how to drive I just hadn't passed the theory test yet, so technically I hadn't gotten my driver's license yet. Not that I cared much right now, all we wanted to do was get to the hospital as soon as we could.

"Don't worry Dan." I heard Dougie whisper in the backseat. "You'll be fine."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying, or saying something that I shouldn't.

"Yeah he will." I said, trying not to think about what would happen if he didn't.

_Well might not be the longest chapter, but yeah! Hope you like it anyway, RR! And I will love you forever, _


	2. Dedicated to McSteph

**3 Reviews already :) thanks xRevolutionary&McSteph&dannyj09**

**and Blue1eyes xx :)**

**The first chapter was dedicated to xRevolutionary, simply cause I love her, :) xx**

**and this chapter is dedicated to McSteph :) xx**

**I am going to dedicate each chapter to the person who reviews first :) or the one who writes the most reviews ... **

Tom's P.O.V

Exactly five hours, twenty minutes and thirty seconds ago Danny was hit by the car, we arrived at the hospital half an hour later and he had been in surgery ever since. And to hide from everyone else how scared I really was, I counted exactly how many hours we had been there. A doctor walked in the room but passed us and went up to another family.

"How long have we been here?" Harry asked, he was pacing in the room looking at the door, we all wanted the doctor to just get here and tell us what was wrong, but at the same time we didn't want to know in case he was going to tell us something we didn't want to know.

Like, that we would never meet Danny Jones again, that the impact had killed him. Or that we, by moving him had broken his neck, causing him to go into coma, and that he wouldn't wake up again. I looked at Dougie, his eyes were closed and he leaned his head onto his arms. It looked like he was sleeping, his breaths were deep and calm, and I didn't know if he was sleeping. But in a way I hoped that he was, and then maybe he dreamed that everything would be okay, and then he would be able to convince me that it was. Our best friend had been hit by a car, and we didn't know whether or not he would survive. And we wouldn't only lose our best friend if Danny died, we would lose the band too.

"Harry you should know that I'm totally blaming you for this." I then said, glaring at Harry who was the one that had forced Danny to date another one of his stupid ex girlfriends.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, then pointed at Dougie with an accusing finger. "If you're going to blame anyway, then it's him!"

I sighed deeply, then glared at him.

"I can't blame Dougie." I simply said then looked at Dougie who were looking at the door with sad eyes. "He's the baby of this band, and we can't blame him."

"Oh but you have no trouble blaming me?" Harry then said walking up to me and poked me in the chest, causing me to squeak. "Let me tell you Thomas, this was not my fault!"

"Boys!" all of us turned around and we saw Danny's mum walking in with his sister Vicky not far after her. "It wasn't your fault."

She sat down on the chair next to me, Harry nodded and then backed away, knowing that she was right. It wasn't our fault, you couldn't really blame anyone, but the guy who had been drinking and driving. We all sat in the waiting room being absolutely dead quiet waiting for the door to open, so that some odd doctor could tell us what was wrong with him. But the door kept shut, and no one opened them. The silence was driving me crazy, I just wanted to push the doors open and make them tell me where my best friend is. My cell phone vibrated causing me to open it.

"Tom, how's Danny?" James, one of my very best friends asked sounding worried. "Yeah mate, how is he?"

Matt asked after him, then Charlie came and asked the same thing, they were currently in Scotland on their way home from a concert. It would probably be one of their last ones, James couldn't stand being in the same band as Charlie much longer. And Charlie couldn't stand the songs James had written for their new album.

"We're not sure guys." I simply replied sighing deeply, the only one talking in the room was me, normally Danny would have been here making us laugh our butts off.

But he wasn't here, remembering yet again that Danny was on the surgery table and not here with us made me sick to my stomach. The door opened and a tall man with grey hair walked in.

"I got to go." I simply said and hung up on them and watched as the doctor walked towards us in slow motion, I wanted him to walk just a little faster.

"Miss Jones?" he asked, and Danny's mum nodded. "I'm Jonathan Scott, I'm you're son's doctor."

"How is he?" she asked, Doctor S placed his arms crossed in front of him, while watching her with a worried face, making us even more scared that something he had bad news.

"Depends on how you look at it." he simply said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Dougie said, and stood up next to us looking at the doctor with a confused look on his face.

"Well, he has some bruises and wounds, nothing too big or serious though." he said, then looked straight at Danny's mum. "My main concern is that he doesn't seem to remember anything about you boys."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You'll just has to see him for yourselves."

Danny's P.O.V

My body felt numb and everything was hurting, the stupid doctor that had been here earlier had forced me to look at a lot of pictures and tell him what their names were. I tried telling him that I was okay, and that I didn't answer his question cause of my headache and the fact that I didn't know who those people were. He apparently didn't like my answer, because he left the room. I knew that I was in a hospital, and that I had been in a car accident, I didn't remember being in one, but I was told that I had been in one. The door opened and I saw my mum and Vicky walk in, slowly behind them walked three guys I had never met before.

"Oh my god!" mum said and hugged me tightly, then kissed my hair several times. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car but except that I feel fine." I said and laughed a bit, she only punched my arm lightly. "Watch it, I've been hit by a car!"

"Danny." Vicky then said and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. "Don't ever scare me like that!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, sis." she laughed and then pulled away and gently brushed the tears away from her chin.

Everyone got quiet and simply watched me.

"Dan, there's something we need to tell you." mum then said, waving at the boys, and they came forward. "In the car accident, you lost your memory."

I didn't know what to say, I just watched Vicky then mum again, I opened my mouth to ask her if she was serious, but something in her face told me that she wasn't lying or even joking.

"These" she pointed at the three guys. "are Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd. You're band members, and friends."

**Sorry that this chapter wasnt that long either, I promise that the chapters will get longer soon but now I have to get to class :) xx**

**RR?**


	3. 2 Dedicated to McSteph

_**Sorry about not updating in such a long time but yeah my beta never sent my chapter back .. dont know whats wrong. anyway ... hopefully you'll like this chapter ...**_

**_McSteph sense you were the only one reviewing :) this one's for you ... if you keep revewing I'll probably have to do something more then dedicate chapters to you ;) _**

Danny's P.O.V

I looked around in the room on the four guys waiting on them to explain everything to me, but they just stood there watching. Their eyes inspecting me, almost as if they were waiting eagerly for me to ask them something, but the thing was that I didn't know what to ask! Mum just sat next to me looking not quite as eager as the three guys. And Vicky was probably the only one except me wondering when they were going to start talking.

"Well" a blond guy then said, pulled out a chair and sat down next to me. "My name is Thomas Fletcher, but everyone calls me Tom"

The two other guys followed his example, and grabbed two chairs and sat down next to my mum and Vicky. Both of them looking quite nervous, it was almost like they wanted me to remember them but they didn't want to be the ones remembering me about them. Well Tom didn't, he just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Well" he then said after a moment of silence. "I guess we should tell him everything"

The other guys nodded.

"You should be the one telling him Tom" a short guy, with quite light voice said, it felt like I had met him before but I just couldn't remember where and when that was. "You know more than me and Harry does"

Tom simply nodded his head and then turned against me, a big smile on his face.

"Well Danny" he started. "You and I met a few years ago, when you tried getting into the boy band V. You obviously didn't get a place in the band, but you and I became friends. And we started writing songs together with James Bourne. Then we got signed, and put an ad in a magazine that we we're looking for a bassist and a drummer"

He stopped talking and looked at me, probably hoping that I would remember. The look on his face wanted me to remember everything; you didn't need to be a genius to see that this guy and the two others must have been my friends. They just looked like the kind of people I would hang out with.

"Yeah but what are your names?" I pointed at the two other guys; I had already guessed that the brown haired one was Harry. "I know that your name is Harry, but what's your name?"

"I'm Dougie" he replied shaking my hand, while smirking at me, I had a feeling that I would get along with this guy. "Dougie Lee Poynter at your service"

"Well it's nice to meet you Dougie Lee Poynter" I said, then frowned. "Even though I've already met you once, but obviously I don't remember so yeah it's nice to meet you again"

He laughed quietly then gently punched me on the arm causing me to squeak.

"Oi, what's up with you people?" I asked smirking at them. "I've just been hit by a car; if you keep punching me like that I might get into a coma"

"Yeah" Harry said, smirking at me. "Cause punching your arm can cause some serious damage to your brain"

"Exactly" I said without thinking, the others immediately started laughing, I didn't understand why until later. "Yeah, yeah that was very funny"

The door opened and the doctor came in again, looking very serious as always.

"Visiting hours are over" he simply replied, the guys all waved goodbye and then walked out of the room leaving me alone with my mum and Vicky.

I leaned back on the pillow and closed my eyes; not remembering them was driving me crazy. I knew enough about them to understand that they were good people, and I didn't want to hurt them, so acting like everything was normal seemed like the only option. Even if I didn't know what normal was for me anymore!

"I know this is hard for you" mum said, I opened my eyes and smiled at her not knowing what to say.

The only thing I could come up with was so mean. Not remembering was a scary thing; I remembered the things happening to me when I was about ten years and all the way to when I was sixteen. But then there was like this massive black hole.

"Don't worry Dan" Vicky said, holding my hand as I simply looked up in the roof, not wanting to cry. "You'll get your memory back in no time"

"What if I don't?" I asked, the question had been in the back of my mind the entire time, but I just didn't want to ask when the guys were still here.

Even though mum had told me that we we're best friends I didn't know if they could handle listening to me ask something like that. My mum could hardly, and Vicky's face grew paler every second.

"Don't worry" she simply replied. "You will"

I nodded, and then felt mum kiss my head once more before heading towards the door, just as they were about to leave they turned around and waved. I smiled lightly and waved back at them, knowing that they would be back in the morning. And so would the guys, I groaned as soon as the door closed and tears started running down my cheeks. The fear that had filled my body sense they got in here came to the surface. I didn't know whether or not I would remember the past year of my life, or if I would have to live with this massive black hole in my mind. Not knowing what I had done for the past year scared me. I brushed away the tears and stopped crying, then looked out the window. The stars were shining brightly on the sky. And the sun were starting to rise far away from here, I starred at it for a while wondering what had really happened when I was hit by the car. I turned around and looked at the door.

"Well, I better get some sleep" I whispered to myself and then closed my eyes. "Goodnight Daniel Alan Jones, or who the hell I am"

Dougie's P.O.V

We walked home slowly, none of us knowing what to say about everything that had happened in the last hours. I hadn't told the others but I was scared to death that Danny would never remember us again, cause then we wouldn't have lost only our band. We would have lost our friend. I didn't know what was the most important to Tom and Harry, as they wouldn't talk about it.

"Do you think that he'll remember?" I asked as we arrived, Tom took the keys out of his picked and slowly opened the door.

The TV was still on, sense we had to run over to the restaurant to save Danny from that terrible date. I actually felt sorry for the guy, not only because he had been in a car accident, but cause his date yet again turned out to be terrible.

"Of course he will Dougie" Harry said and smirked at me, then walked in the house and up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Tom what do you think?" I asked, looking over at Tom who was standing in the TV – room watching something, or someone on the couch.

I walked over to him and saw that Giovanna had fallen asleep on the couch, she was one of the first that he had called telling her about the accident. That she had gotten her car and driven all the way here almost made me a bit sentimental. Tom bent down and gently took her in his arms, then started walking upstairs.

"I think that he'll remember eventually" he whispered to me so that we wouldn't wake Giovanna.

I nodded and smiled at him then walked in the TV – room and sat down on the couch, and started watching the notebook. One of the most girlies movies I had ever seen, me and Danny watched it together.

"But what is eventually" I whispered to myself, then sat down in a comfortable position and kept watching the movie, my eyelids felt heavy and after only ten minutes I fell asleep.

Harry's P.O.V

I sat down in front of the computer and then just sat there, not knowing what to do. I couldn't sleep sense every time I closed my eyes I saw Danny's unconscious body, on the street. Only this time he didn't survive, in my dreams the worst always happened and that meant that in my dreams Danny died. I leaned my forehead on the palms of my hands and then looked down on the table. This had affected us more than we wanted people to know. None of us had told Danny's mum how scared we we're simply cause we knew that no matter how sad and afraid we we're she felt the same amount of sorrow, although hers were ten times worse. I carefully opened the door and walked out, then walked towards Danny's room. Danny's room was a mess, on the floor there was a big pile of dirty clothes, which he wouldn't bother do wash. Old disgusting pizza was on a plate next to his bed, and the entire room smelled as if something had died in here.

"God Danny" I simply whispered, then laughed quietly not to wake the others. "This room is so disgusting, almost as bad as James room"

I then laughed and walked out of the room, at first I wanted to clean it up. But with Danny being Danny he probably wouldn't appreciate it, and he wouldn't know where his stuff was.

"Well, it's not like you'll remember where they are anyway" I said, tearing up then walked out of the room and back to my own.

Vicky's P.O.V

I sat down on the bed watching mum as she paced around in the room, being Danny Jones sister had its advantages, but also its disadvantages. That wasn't something I thought about a lot though. And right this moment all I could think about was how we could make Danny remember again.

"Maybe he could go back to Bolton again?" I asked, mum merely shook her head, obviously not agreeing with me. "There has to be some way to remind him again"

"Yeah" she simply agreed. "And I think that the guys will come up with a way to do it"

**Have you guys heard the song .. Ooh Aah by the Grits? Dont know what you think about it .. but I love it xD anyway ..**

**Review :) **


	4. 3 Dedicated to McSteph

**Here's the next chapter, sense I havent been that good with updating I'm gonna update two or tree times today and tomorrow :) I will if I can anyway, **

**Thanks McSteph for revewing, it means a lot! x**

**Tom's P.O.V**

When I woke up the next day Giovanna was still sleeping next to me, leaning her head on my chest breathing slowly. I had no idea why but sense the accident I had the urge to make sure that everyone else was alright even if it was only a few hours ago. I had woken up several times during the night and decided just like to make sure that all of them were alright. I looked at the window and saw the sun streaming through the window hitting my face. I groaned then carefully sat up on the bed looking around in the room. The fact that I had woken up on my own and that no one else woke me up was another proof that Danny wasn't here. No one was ever safe with him in the house, normally I would yell and go nuts about all the stupid things he do, but when he isn't around to act like a fool you miss him. I grabbed some clothes, took them on and then walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. I wanted nothing else then go back to the hospital to make sure that Danny would be alright. The doctor really hadn't told us that much about how he was, the only thing we found out was that his leg was broken, but his doctor wasn't the only telling us. It was kind of obvious; none of us thought that they would put that white stuff around his leg if it wasn't necessary. When I got down to the kitchen I saw Harry already sitting by the kitchen looking at an empty bowl.

"Good morning" I said and sat down in front of him, he didn't move or react at all but simply kept starring in front of him.

I didn't know whether or not I should talk to him again or if he heard me but were just too tired to answer. He had black circles around his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. And I knew for a fact that he hadn't, whenever I had checked on him and Dougie none of them had been sleeping, they had just been sitting on their beds either watching a movie or just looking on front of them. A part of me thought that we should do this together; Danny is not only our mate, he's our band member and we should be worried about him together. But the other part of me, and I thought that his part was a bit more right than the other thought that they needed to be alone and think about everything that had happened first. The last twenty four hours had changed our lives dramatically, but still it was nowhere as close as the changed that Danny were going through now.

"Oh hi" he just replied. "Did you sleep well?"

I shook my head and then started thinking about whether or not I should make breakfast, or if we should just wake everyone up and go to the hospital. Danny's mum and Vicky were probably already there, if I knew them and Danny right they were probably telling him about all the stuff that had happened to him the last few years. He had no patience what so ever and had probably already forced his mum and Vicky to tell him everything.

"Not really" he said putting the bowl away simply looking at me. "Every time I closed my eyes I saw Danny you know?"

"Yeah" I said, then we heard someone yawning loudly as he or she made its way down the stairs.

"Morning Dougie, what are you doing?" I turned around and saw Dougie walking down the stairs with a big box filled with both clothes and something that looks like papers and pictures.

"I am a genius" he said, as he walked over to us and placed the big box on the table.

"Not what we wanted to know" I said smirking at him. "But Dougie, I thought you didn't wanna be genius, didn't you say that it hurts your head to think?"

"Oh shut up Tom" he said smacking my head. "Let's start from the beginning?"

Me and Harry simply nodded our heads and then waited for him to start.

"I'm a genius" he said sounding just as proud as the first time he said it, this was one of the reasons he were so popular with kids, they love his charming ways and his acting skills.

"Why Dougie, please do tell us?" Harry asked with a childish voice, smiling up at him, his eyes almost sparkling with excitement, for a moment there he practically had me fooled.

"Well if you ask so nicely" he looked down in the box and soon grabbed something that looked like a photo album, he then opened it and showed us a picture of four small kids all of them smiling and waving in the camera. "I have a plan to make Dan remember"

"Go on" I said, me and Harry moved closer to see what was in the box and noticed that there were some video tapes, as well as about a lot more pictures of the same kids and of Danny's mum and Vicky.

"I saw this in a movie once, and" Dougie started.

"Hold on just a little bit Dougie" Harry then said, causing him to stop and look at me with a surprised face. "Are you saying that you found out through a movie how we are gonna help Dan? Oh my god you've watched the notebook again"

Dougie blushed furiously but nodded his head before looking down in the big box filled with stuff again.

"That's beside the point" he said. "What I'm trying to say is"

"No Dougie, what I'm trying to say is that you can't expect us to do as they do in the notebook" he said sounding more and more irritated every word he said. "Cause this isn't about some crazy old woman, this is about Danny, our best mate and we need to help him for real"

"But can't we try?" he asked sounding hurt.

I didn't know what to say; sure this wasn't the cleverest idea in the world but yet again what else were we going to do? I were willing to do anything I could to help Danny and I'm sure that the guys would too.

"Yeah we can try" I said, and placed an arm around his shoulder before giving him a hug.

"Okay girls, are we ready to leave?" Harry asked as he made his way towards the door.

"I'm just gonna tell Gio that we're leaving" I ran up the stairs and saw that the bed were already empty and then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned to the right and saw Giovanna looking at me a smirk on her face.

"You weren't gonna leave without me were you?" I shook my head and placed my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Of course not" I said smirking before kissing her softly, I then heard Harry honking the horn several times. "We're going to see Danny, you coming?"

"I think too much people will be way too much for him" I nodded my head then quickly ran down the stairs and towards the door, eager to find out if Danny would remember something thanks to Dougie's "the notebook" technics.

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Mum seriously, how am I supposed to remember if you never tell me?" I asked feeling quite irritated, my head were starting to hurt and I couldn't think.

Vicky and mum shared a glance before looking down in the two different magazines they were reading, I sighed deeply before leaning my head back on my pillow, the pain going through every inch of my body. That cruel doctor told me that he would come back with my pain killers almost half an hour ago, but he wasn't here yet. The door opened and when I opened my eyes I saw Dougie walking in with a big box, not far from him Tom and Harry stood.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Dougie asked, he placed the big box on the end of my bed and started opening it and took up something that looked like an album.

"Well it hurts everywhere, I can't walk and I have mild trauma amnesia, but besides that I'm good" I said ironically, Dougie only nodded his head, obviously not coming up with anything good to say.

"Dougie have an idea" Tom then said, as he and Harry sat down on a chair each looking at me with big smiles on their faces. "Show him Doug"

"Yeah, this is your old stuff" he said, pointing at the box. "And here is an album we found, we thought that if you could look at some pictures, maybe you will remember something"

I nodded my head, then took the album and started looking through the pictures, I didn't remember who they were and I merely remember my own face, and as I got closer to the end of the book I still hadn't remember anything about my life, even if this was my life as a kid. As watched the last picture I felt my smile grow bigger and for the first time I saw a face that I recognized.

"Casey" I said, watching the young girl, she had blond, short hair, blue piercing eyes and I stood next to her holding my arms around her neck.

"Who's Casey?" Tom asked as he and the guys ran over to me watching the picture.

"She used to be my best friend" I said feeling my smile fade away. "Now I'm not so sure"

"Let's find out" Tom said and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, Tom turned around and smirked at him.

"First I'm gonna talk to the doctors, and get them to let you out of here" he said. "And then I'm gonna find a way to get us to Bolton so that we can find Casey"

_**I know the chapter isnt very long, but yeah I'm gonna try and write longer chapters. **_

**_Review? x :) _**

**_Have you guys heard any song by FM Static? It's an awesome band, the best songs are probably October, Girl of the year, Moment of truth, Tonight and Take me as I am_**


	5. Dedicated to perfectionisoverrated

_Hey everyone, sorry again for not writing in like .. ages, but yeah. Summer is almost here and I will probably write a bit more then, _

_This chapter is dedicated to perfection-is-overrated, thank you for reviewing xxx_

_Seeing as I've already dedicated three chapters to McSteph, thank you for revewing xxx_

_Anyway, hopefully you'll like the chapter xx_

_Review? _

**Danny**

I watched the landscape fly past us as we drove towards our destination. Tom had spoken to the doctor, but he had told him quite quickly that I weren't allowed to move. And so we had to do the "road-trip" a little bit later. Mom and Vicky had already went back and apparently they were eagerly waiting for me and the guys to arrive, at least that's what mum said when I spoke to her on the phone. Tom was driving, Harry and Dougie had both fallen asleep and I was just listening to my iPod watching out the window not knowing what to think or say about all of this. I had lost my memory, and the only one I had remembered was Casey. That had to mean something, but the thing that freaked me out was that I probably hadn't met her in a very long time, how would she react when I suddenly after, whatever happened between her and me just came to visit really randomly with the rest of the band? I closed my eyes and tried picturing her in front of me, I had no idea how she looked like now. I could only imagine her like a ten year old, being the same person that she had always been. She was one of those persons whom you really couldn't imagine being older than ten, or maybe it's only me who can't imagine her being older than that. I opened my eyes again and placed my iPod in my bag before looking out the window again. We were almost at my mum's house, according to Tom. I felt horrible for not remembering this stuff, how could I not remember the house that I used to live? The sun were shining on the ground making, it was probably going to be a great day. Suddenly Tom parked the car, for a moment he simply watched in front of him with a huge grin on his face.

"We're here" he screamed, causing me to flinch, but also making both Harry and Dougie to wake up.

None of them commented the fact that he had screamed in the car to wake them up, I didn't remember how it was to live with them, but apparently screaming and waking each other up that was wasn't all that unusual. Both of them muttered to themselves and then opened up the doors and got out of the car. For a second I didn't move, my hand were resting against my leg and I looked out the window. I took a big breath and then opened the door before getting out after the guys; it was hard to get out of the car without falling over seeing as I had to use crutches. I jumped to the back of the car were the guys all stood holding the bags, Tom were carrying mine and I just grinned at him.

"Thanks Tom for getting my bag" I said, and then jumped away from them.

"No problem Dan" Tom just said laughing quietly.

Then they all got quiet and watched me as I looked at the different houses, I were hoping that I could remember which one was mine, but for some reason I couldn't remember any of these houses. I felt confused and it felt as if I had never been here before, but I knew that I used to live here, I remember that me and Casey used to run around here causing trouble not making us very popular with the other kids mums.

_Flashback_

"_Casey we can't" _

"_Dan, if they got a problem with it then let them" a ten year old girl said smirking at the ten year old me. "Wanna play football?"_

_I laughed. _

"_As long as you let me win" _

_The girl laughed. _

"_Sure" _

_Flashback over_

"Danny?" I looked up and saw Tom and the others looking down at me with worried faces.

I looked around and noticed that I were sitting down on the street, I didn't even notice it. I flashed them a smile before getting up and then looking around again. I didn't say anything about the flashback, I could see that they looked at me with confused faces, but I didn't wanna tell them about the flashback so far. It wasn't that important anyway, not to them anyway, to me it was though.

"What happened?" Dougie asked.

I shrugged.

"Nothing" I said simply smiling at him. "So where are we going?"

The guys looked at each other obviously disappointed, they probably thought that I only needed to get here to remember, to be honest I thought so too. And the fact that I had been here for several minutes without remembering anything important was really frustrating. I mean, I couldn't even remember where my own house was?

"Follow us" Tom said and started walking towards a house.

I jumped after them, looking a bit slower, I wanted to be able to tell them that I did remember, that as soon as I saw my house I would remember that this is the place. But I didn't, because I didn't remember anything. Before we even made it to the door, it was opened and Vicky ran out and attacked me with hugs almost causing me to fall over.

"Danny is you alright?" she asked, I smirked and hugged her back.

"Vick, you do know that we met like .. a few hours ago?" I asked smirking.

"Oh shut up you twat" she just replied laughing quietly.

Up until then the guys hadn't said anything, and if it wasn't for mum's sudden outburst I probably would have forgotten.

"Danny" she screamed while running towards me and attacking me with hugs, much like Vicky had done just a few seconds earlier. "I thought that you were going to be here ten minutes ago"

I laughed quietly.

"I'm here now mum, aren't I?" mum nodded before punching me on the arm.

"That's for being late" she scolded and then walked over to Tom and punched him on the arm. "And that's for making him late"

"Ouch" Tom said just looking at mum with a confused look in his face.

I laughed at him while pointing mockingly towards him.

"Hurts don't it?" he glared at me before showing me a not so nice finger. "Mum, did you see that?"

"Sure did" mum said and smirked at Tom. "Okay boys, let's get inside"

All of them walked inside of the house, I slowly made my way after them but stopped all the sudden and turned around. I then sat down on the ground and looked around; I remember being here with Casey. I remember her taking that short cut and then climbing over the fence that made her really unpopular with the neighbor's. At one point or another they even hated her, if I am not completely right it was the time when I was really sick and she would pick me flowers every day from their garden and give them to me. She always got into trouble; I leaned back and just breathed slowly trying to relax.

"Daniel Jones" I was woken up from my dreams and there she was.

I didn't know how I knew, but for some reason I knew that it was her. She was hot, the hair were curly but still as blond as it had always been. The eyes were blue and piercing as always and she looked great. I didn't know whether or not she was actually there or not, maybe I had made her up. She sat down next to me and I just kept looking at her, not knowing what to do. Because there she was, for the first time in years, there she was.

Casey James.

_Yeah, hopefully you'll like it, _

_Sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes, but yeah I'm blaming the fact that I don't have a beta, _

_Review? xxx_


	6. 2 Dedicated to perfectionisoverrated

**Sorry about not writing for such a long time, but things have been crazy. School just ended, and I got a job, and besides stuff like that I'm confessing that I don't have a plot at all for this fic, so I am just writing chapters and coming up with things as I go. And if you actually find something that might look like a plot, well, then that's just a coincidence. I am working on a plot right now, anyway. Hopefully you'll like this chapter, I am going to try and make them longer. **

_Perfection-is-overrated: I think that I've always had it like that, so that anyone can review, you get more reviews that way ^^ You are going to feel even more privileged when you read this chapter, I hope anyway. Yeah poor Danny :/ thank you, and there will be much more Dougie in this chapter, _

_Thanks for the review xxx_

_Danny_

I cursed silently under my breath as I looked up at the roof, I couldn't believe it. What an idiot I had been, did I honestly think that I would remember everything just by meeting Casey? Well, if I had thought that I would then I really was an idiot, an idiot who had made a complete fool out of himself in front of his best friend whom I haven't seen in several years. I almost got sick thinking about how badly this day had gone by. It started with me actually falling over on Casey and then we started talking about stuff, but the thing was that I couldn't remember half the things that she talked to me about, so I just nodded and laughed at the right occasions. At least I thought I did, she didn't look like she was suspecting anything and was just about to leave when Tom walked out and told her just like that about my memory loss. I felt horrible for not just telling her, but for some reason she didn't get upset, and seeing as she took the entire thing so calmly I got upset for her and started beating myself up for not telling her as soon as I saw her. I tried telling myself that I couldn't have told her even if I wanted to, for the first few seconds I was more or less blinded by her beauty. She wasn't the same tomboy I remembered growing up with, she had changed, for the better. She was beautiful and for some reason I had a hard time to stop looking at her, I wanted to just look at her all the time, she took my breath away as well as my attention away from anything that wasn't about her. Suddenly I heard someone knocking.

"Come in" I replied thinking that it was my mom making sure that I was fine, but no one opened the door and I sat up in the bed when the knocking continued.

I walked up to the window and looked, that's when I saw Casey and some other girl whom I didn't remember. I opened it and they walked, or more like fell in and then they started laughing like crazy, I smirked at them.

"Do I know you?" I asked, both of them made funny faces and I just laughed at them.

One of them had brown curly hair, a big smile on her face and she was fit. Looked like some elite dancer, but at the same time she looked awesome and I wouldn't be surprised if we we're friends, and we probably were. Otherwise she wouldn't be here, I mentally slapped myself for not saying anything to them, and I was lost in my own thoughts. Both of them were now looking at me with stupid faces.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten about me Danny-boy?" the brown haired girl said looking slightly offended, I had no idea why but there was something about her that made me wanna remember her, she just looked like this great girl.

And she looked like a person that I would gladly hang out with, I didn't know if it was her cheeky smile, the happy look on her face or just her as a person that made me happy.

"Sorry I think I have" I just replied, I sat down on my bed again and they followed, but sat down on the opposite side of me both of them smirking and giggling.

The brown haired girl faked a sad smile and started crying quite loudly, but not loudly enough to wake the others, while Casey just tried to comfort her; she pointed an accusing finger at me and muttered some words, and then continued crying.

"Okay Amy, you've proved your point" Casey then said obviously tired of the girls crying. "Danny, this is Amy Olivia Shields, she is an actress, singer and a dancer, the three of us used to be friends"

Amy reached for my hand, I took hers and we shook hands all while she had this goofy grin on her face, after we had shook hands she bowed down.

"How do you do?" she asked in posh voice, I just looked at her and then started laughing, for some reason this girl was hilarious even when she didn't try hard to be fun at all. "So could you guys like tell me what we used to do and how we used to be growing up, I wanna see if I remember anything"

Amy and Casey looked at each other, and then turned towards me both of them looking like they were thinking hard, but I knew that they weren't, they were just acting as silly as they always did. That was the only thing I remember about them, I had a very vague memory of me and Casey sitting on the opposite side of each other and every time Amy would get there they would always do silly things and act even weirder than before.

"Could we like do that for him?" Amy asked giving me a smug smile.

"I think we like could do that for him" Casey just said. "Seeing as he is our best mate"

"And your lover-boy" Amy said and punched Casey on the arm, whom immediately blushed and then mumbled something which I couldn't say. "So Danny, let me tell you about us, once upon a time"

And that's how they started, they told me about the things that we had done. The things that had happened to us and even if I didn't remember any of the things they told me it was still nice to sit there with them and talk about it. I found out that Casey had been the tomboy when she grew up, being the best girl football player and that she even beat the crap out of some boys. Amy on the other hand weren't anything like that, she was the girly girl, always looking for attention, singing whenever she could and she loved acting. I on the other hand was the only guy that could play the guitar and some guys obviously would never let it go. I was happy that they told me, seeing as I couldn't remember, they didn't treat me as if I were made of glass and were going to break at any moment, they treated me as a person and that was exactly what I needed. All of the sudden someone actually knocked on the door and before I had the chance of even saying come in, the door had opened and Dougie stood there looking tired.

"Mate, what the hell are you doing?" he asked and I just shrugged and pointed at Amy and Casey whom waved at him. "Oh, who are you?"

He asked, sounding much more alert and awake now than he was before. He had no shirt on and the only reason I noticed was because I saw Amy staring at him with open mouth, and if it weren't for Casey she would probably had started to drool.

"Dougie, you know Casey James right?" I asked and he nodded towards her, she simply smiled back at him. "And that is Amy Olivia Shields"

"Wow" Dougie just replied before whistling low, I could see a blush forming on Amy's cheeks and she looked like she was ready to faint. "I'm Dougie Lee Poynter, and you my fair lady is beautiful"

Amy giggled and looked like she was lost in Dougie's eyes, I really wanted to start laughing at both Dougie and Amy because it was so obvious that it was love in first sight, they were completely absorbed in each other, by tomorrow morning Dougie would ask me all I knew and remembered about Amy, which wasn't much to my own disappointment.

"Well thank you kind sir" she said, Casey rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting going on between the two of them even though they didn't even know each other. "You know, someone told me that my life would change today, I didn't believe that they were right until now"

"Looks like we have something in common" Dougie said and winked at Amy whom only smirked.

"Yeah" Casey than said and laughed. "You're both disgustingly cheesy"

I started laughing hard while both Dougie and Amy blushed heavily, then Dougie took a few steps back towards the door, I had no idea why but it looked like he weren't going to stay that much longer.

"You better watch out Casey" he said giving her his scariest glare.

"I'm sorry" she said looking sad. "But I can't the window is shut"

"Haha" Dougie simply replied. "Very funny, anyway, I am going to bed, night guys"

"Night Dougie" we all replied and as soon as the door closed Amy and Casey started talking quietly about how gorgeous Dougie was, I just watched them trying not to laugh out loud as they looked so ridiculous.

Both of them were sitting close to each other while sounding hysterical, I could hardly make out what they were saying, at one point it sounded as if they both hated him, but then they said that he was so hot and I just sat there watching them.

"Well, we better go" Casey than said watching the clock.

I wanted to tell them to stay but didn't instead I just nodded.

"We'll be back tomorrow" Amy replied. "Cause I so wanna meet Dougie, bye my darling"

"Bye" I replied as they climbed out the window, giggling as they did so and screaming with laughter as they ran away from my house, I closed my eyes smiling at the thought of those two crazy girls as I fell asleep.

**Sorry that it took so long time to write this, but yeah. Hopefully you'll like it. **

**Review? **


	7. 3 Dedicated to perfectionisoverrated

**Hello Dudes and Dudettes! Hoping that you had a good weekend, and that you didn't miss the epic World Cup final between Netherlands and Spain, which of course Spain won :D And I am really happy that they won, Spain were one my favorite team seeing as Sweden didn't make it. I also love Argentina, Brazil and the Ivory Coast, France was quite a disappointment, such a same really, and Italy, but I like those teams anyway. Which team was your favorite? **

Amy: LOL I am really happy that you liked the chapter, and you're very welcome! Haha you're so right, the fiction part about the flirting with Dougie is just a minor detail, nothing you need to mention at all. Good thinking and it's easier to write without a plot! You can make up stuff as you go, without having to worry if it will work out in the plot or not. Haha thank you again, and I'm sorry that you had to wait for this chapter, but I have these two other fics called Baby Heaven and Suddenly everything has changed. And I just decided that when I get four reviews on Baby Haven, I'll update it and the two others as well. xxx

_Danny's P.O.V_

When I woke up the next morning I felt surprisingly good, my head wasn't hurting, my leg was fine and the worst thing that I felt was this stiff feeling, on my arm, but besides that I felt great. Looking at myself in the mirror I fixed my hair so that I wouldn't look like a nightmare, and then started working on one of the hardest tasks of the day, getting dressed. Normally it only took me a few minutes to pick clothes and put them on, but now I couldn't wear anything, thanks to my stupid leg I have to pick carefully and then I have to destroy them before putting them on. Groaning as I did so I heard someone knock on the window, I jumped over and opened it, not surprised to find Amy and Casey fighting about who would get into my room first, apparently that was what they were doing the night before. They had a contest about who would get here first, and Amy won, which was why Casey fought even harder to win today.

"I so beat you today Amy" Casey said laughing loudly. "You're such a loser"

"What are you talking about?" Amy just asked, pointing at the floor, both of them sounding furious, but I knew that they were just joking, I had no idea why I knew that but there were something with their voices and I just knew. "I so won over you, you're the loser her girly, not me"

"Ames, you need to stop calling me girly okay?" Amy nodded her hair and smirked at Casey before sitting down on the bed next to me, watching as I were trying to fix my pants, my shirt were on the floor next to me and as I fixed my pants and stood up and grabbed my shirt on the way up and pulled it on.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever girly" Amy said teasing Casey even more. "Come on Dan, let's get going, I wanna meet my future lover boy"

"I'm already here Ames" I answered and she just pointed her tong towards me, smirking. "Okay fine, we're coming"

The girls walked behind me as I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, I could hear Tom talking on the phone to his girlfriend, her name was Giovanna but I had no memory of her what so ever. I also heard Dougie and Harry talking in the kitchen, about either football or something else.

"Morning guys" I said and as soon as I sat down next to Dougie he turned towards me a huge smile on his face.

"So Dan" he just started. "Who was the fit girl I met the other night?"

I laughed at him, and Dougie didn't move he just sat there waiting for an answer, looking at me eagerly waiting for a reply, a reply that I almost couldn't give him, seeing as I only knew a little about Amy.

"Is she really that hot?" Harry asked, Dougie turned towards him and punched him on the arm.

"Don't you try Casanova, I saw her first" he just said and then turned back to me, I could hear the girls giggle in the background but apparently none of the others did. "So Dan, tell me about that fit girl, I wanna know everything about her, hell I wanna meet her right now"

"Your wish is my command my darling" I heard Amy said and dramatically she and Casey made their entrance, Dougie smirked at him standing up as she walked over to him. "So Mr. Dougie Poynter I heard from a little birdy that you wanted to meet me, and talk to me and know everything about me"

"Where did the bird go?" Dougie just asked and Amy shrugged. "Well, well, seeing as you guys are already here, you can come with us, we're just going to walk around, noting fancy, just casual"

"I didn't know that you could walk fancy" Casey said leaning her head against my shoulder, grinning like a mad woman at Amy whom just winked at her.

"Sure you can my dear" she replied.

"In that case" Dougie reached his arm for her to take it. "Shall we?"

"We shall" Amy replied and they started walking, me and Casey walked after them, but made sure to keep a distance.

As we walked around, we started talking about anything and everything, I didn't remember walking here, and I couldn't feel that I've been there before, but I did feel something, and that was how amazingly right it felt to walk right there with Casey, listening to Amy and Dougie flirting with each other in a weird, almost freaky way. The sun was shining at us, and I smiled all the way, if I will never remember what my life have been like before this point, I'll still be happy, because no matter what I'll have my friends, right by my side.

"What are you thinking?" Casey asked, I looked down at her, smiling as the sun reached her eyes making them sparkle.

"That I like this" I just answered, wondering why I hadn't stayed in touch with her or Amy, if we had been so great friends, why weren't I hanging out with them anymore. "What happened to us?"

Casey looked at me with a shocked face, opening her mouth trying to come up with something to say but obviously failing to come up with anything.

"We should probably hurry" she said, looking down at the ground. "I think that it's gonna rain soon"

**Yeah, so this chapter wasn't that great. I am really sorry that it's so short, but I just wrote an eight pages chapter to Baby Heaven and I am kind of just writing here, I probably won't remember what I wrote in like an hour. Anyway, sorry about my rambling, hoping you like it even if it was short and I will write a much longer chapter next time. **


	8. 4 Dedicated to McSteph

**I feel like such a bitch for leaving you guys hanging with that rubbish cliffhanger. To let the truth be told I've been writing more on my OTH fic because it gets more response from people, but that was a hideous reason not to write this fic. As usual I am horribly sorry for neglecting this fic (look at the freaking big words I'm using :D .. anyway) I promise that from now on I am going to get myself together and I am going to write longer chapter for this fic, and I will make it better. Thanks McSteph and perfection-is-overrated (amy) I couldn't have written this fic without you guys! **

_Amy: Yeah I know what you mean, or to be honest I don't actually, no one has ever written a story about me, I've written about other people, and I have written about myself but it's not the same. Although I'm guessing that if I ever read something written about me I would feel kind of happy that in some level I did those things, and it was with the dream version we have about the people that are in the fic. And then you won't have to get disappointed if it turns out that the person you have been dreaming about isn't the way you thought it was. Haha thank you, and I just want to say again that I am sorry for being such a slow writer, I hate people who write slow and just can't seem to add a new chapter, _

_Yeah, England I had really high expectations I really thought that the English team would be better with a guy like Rooney I mean, and Gerard and all those other guys whom all are really good football players. _

_Thank you again =)  
I will try and write much longer chapters and get a "plan", that way it might be easier to write, if I know how I want it to end. _

_Anyway, hoping that you guys will like this chapter xxxx_

**Amy's P.O.V**

Almost dancing in like on clouds I sat down on the couch in Danny's house, with Dougie walking after me, both Danny and Casey were walking slowly behind us both of them looking bothered by something and if I knew Casey it was probably the reason Dan didn't stay in touch with us, she often thought about it and wondered if she could have done anything about it, it didn't help that I often told her that there was nothing she could have done. She had come clean about it and he reacted as if she had done something wrong, which she hadn't, she was probably too afraid of telling Danny, seeing as no one knew how he was going to react this time. Feeling Dougie slip his arms around my waist as he sat down on the couch, and when I looked at him he were grinning like a mad man.

"What?" I just asked, he shrugged, and we heard the guys in the background playing some random song, recognizing the melody I started to hum along totally forgetting what I was asking Dougie just a few seconds earlier.

"I think I like you" he then said quietly still with a cute smile on his face, the eyes deep and they almost captivated me, I felt as if I had spent the last hour spinning around like a mad woman and now I was back on the ground again.

"Well I think I like you too" I responded flirtatiously, there were something about this guy that just made me smile, I were starting to have feelings for him that I had never felt before, and it was scary.

I had never felt this way before, and the fact that I were already feeling like this for a guy that I had only known for two days was scary, to be honest I didn't even know him for real, and still I had this strong feelings for him, a part of me wanted us to skip the dating thing and just become a couple already, but if he didn't feel that way then he wouldn't want to and then he would probably run screaming away from me. Thinking about how wrong it had gone for Casey made me think twice before doing something; I felt Dougie's breath against in my face, causing me to shiver, without him noticing it.

"Well I really, really like you" he kept on going, and yet again looked at me with that special look of his, the one that made me feel special, I felt as if I were the only one in the room, the most beautiful person in the world, the fact that he made me feel that way caused me to lean closer to him, and then I backed away when Jayden's face came into my mind. "Sorry"

He tried moving away from me but I took his hand and pulled him back so that he were sitting close to me, still with his arm around my waist looking down at me with those blue eyes of his that gave me shivers.

"I really do like you Dougie" I started and then gave him a smirk causing him to laugh. "More than I should consider the fact that I don't know you, but I'm not that kind of girl, I've seen her go the bad side off this and I am not going to get myself in the same situation"

Dougie just looked at me with a confused face, and were just about to open his mouth when we heard the door open and laughing Danny and Casey came walking. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces and Casey looked happier than she had been in years, not that she had been unhappy when Danny wasn't there, or when they weren't friends, but she had this thing when she were constantly smiling in his presence. Both of them looked over at us with huge smirks on their faces, both implying that something had happened, although I knew that Casey didn't really believe that, she knew what kind of person I was. And I wasn't someone who got into things without thinking them through.

"Maybe we should leave you guys alone?" Danny asked jokingly, deciding that it would be fun to do the same I placed my hands on Dougie's cheeks and leaned in, then started kissing him passionately, I felt his tongue slip into my mouth causing me to moan slightly and I felt his lips curl into a smirk, then I almost pushed him away from me, all while Danny were laughing loudly. "Or maybe not, so you guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"I'm just gonna give my mom a call" Casey said, took her cell phone and walked to the other room, I watched her as she took her cell phone and started whispering, I knew thanks to my deaf brother how to read lips and I knew exactly what she were talking about with her mother, although I wouldn't need to know how to read lips to know that, it was always the same whenever she was going out, and when she would be back late.

The boys were sitting in front of the television watching what kind of movies they had, both of them would grunt when they found an extremely bad movie, probably one of Vicky's old, from when she loved the love movies, the ones with the happy endings, there had been a time in Danny's life when he had loved them as well. Probably because of his parents, they had divorced and hadn't had a great relationship together, but unlike other kids whose parents divorce he started believing more in love and he wanted to find his true love more than ever, and during that time when he had loved those movies, me and Casey would sit here and watch them with him, to show him that we supported him, the same went for us. He always supported us, except when it came to this one thing, and that was the most important thing ever, and he had let her down, us both. The fact that he couldn't remember, that he didn't know what had happened was one of the worst things for us, he were happy not and were starting to remember me of the Dan that I used to know, but what would happen when we told him the truth, or when Casey told him the truth maybe I should say. She needed to tell him this on her own, I couldn't always be there and push her on, this was her own decision and this time I were only going to sit back and watch.

"Amy" I woke up from my thoughts when I heard Dougie snap his fingers in front of my face, smirking at him I pushed his hand away from my face and stuck my tongue out at him, the only response I got was a loud laugh from Danny whom apparently found a really good movie. "Finally, I were beginning to believe that you had died on us"

I punched him again and he pretended looking hurt and sad.

"Yeah, shut up Dougie" I said laughing. "And don't be nice to me unless you are going to date me!"

Dougie moved his arm from my waist to my shoulders, leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Well I guess that I am going to have to date you then" he whispered. "How does tomorrow sounds, dinner, at eight?"

"Sounds fancy, I like it" I smirked, Casey had walked in the room again and was now trying to pick a movie with Dan, both of them roaring with laughter. "What are you two weirdo's laughing at?"

Danny showed me a tape, and I threw myself at them, and then just looked at it before starting to laugh hard.

"What?" Dougie asked, not understanding our inside joke, I turned towards him showing him the tape. "Still not getting it you guys"

"Well, this is the tape when me and Dan have our own very first concert" I explained, smiling fondly when thinking of the memory I loved so much, seeing as Casey wasn't good at singing we had decided that she was going to be our manager, we didn't want her to feel like some kind of third wheel or anything. "You guys, this were so many years ago, I can't believe your mom kept it"

Danny shrugged.

"Mom doesn't even know I still have it" he said. "I wanted to keep it, reminds me of the good days you know, when it was just the three of us"

"Aww Dan" Dougie just said pretending to cry while looking at us. "Wait, does this mean that you are remembering things?"

Dan pulled his hand through his hair and nodded slightly, earning hugs from both me and Casey at the same time.

"Good" Dougie just said smiling at him. "Now let's get that movie going people, I don't have all freaking night"

RRRRRRRRRR

**Casey**

I made my way up the stairs, hearing my parents sleeping in the beds, not even knowing that I was there. Quietly I sneaked in to my room looking around, my eyes stuck on the tiny crib which contained the most precious I had in my life. Smiling to myself I walked towards it, a lamp was still on, making the room light enough for me to see the face of Jayden Daniel James his brown curly hair the slight blush forming on his cheeks as he slept quietly not making any sounds at all. I leaned over and gently touched his hair, tearing up at the sight of my one year old son.

"Good night angel" I whispered, and kissed his forehead, then slowly walked over to the bed and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Ooh :P you guys probably know that I don't have a plot, seeing as I did tell you. And let me tell you, I am as shocked as you are lol xD **

**Hoping that you liked the chapter, **

**Reviews are highly appreciated xxx**


	9. 4 Dedicated to perfectionisoverrated

**So I decided to write this next chapter again, I did promise you that I would write more often. And I decided that when I get four or five reviews on my other story I am going to update both, which I felt was a way better system. And this fic is getting easier to write, I have a plan of what to write in the fic, but I haven't figured out yet how it's going to end. **

**Anyway, I'm hoping that you guys read this, because I am thinking about writing fics with someone. I've co-written twice, both of them were really great writers, and I loved writing with them. I'm still writing on a regularly basis with one of them, but the other one I almost never write with anymore. **

**So I guess I am asking if there's anyone interested. Anyone? **

_Amy: Haha thank you so much :D and I just love that you reacted, might be a weird thing to say but still. Great theory :P I'm not going to say whether or not you were close to getting it right or if you were really wrong, but yeah, great theory. And for future chapters, what's your favorite band/singer? And favorite song? _

_Hope that you like this chapter xxx_

**Danny's P.O.V**

I had never seen Dougie this excited about a date before, normally he would just take a shower, get his hair done and then pick out some random outfit twenty minutes before it was time for him to pick her up or get things ready depending on what they were going to do. But this time he woke up happily talking about the date with Amy, and out through breakfast he were talking to my mum and sister on how to make this her best date ever, because according to him she looked like a girl that was asked out a lot, and he really wanted to be different from the other guys she's been with. When it was time for lunch he had decided what kind of dinner he wanted to make her, and he were still talking to Vicky about what he wanted to do for her, both her and mum were going out for the evening and wouldn't be back until the next morning, me, tom and harry were going meet Giovanna and we we're going to spend the night at her hotel room before she went back to London again and we stayed behind. The guys didn't say anything, and they never tried to force me to remember anything, they never looked like they were angry that my progress went so slowly, but I saw it on them that they were all worried about me not ever being able to remember again. Then I would have to adapt to the life of being rich and famous all over again. I wasn't used to people standing outside our door wanting to get our pictures taken with them, but our fans had been really nice and when they found out about everything they started leaving me alone and I just got so much more emails and letters. All of them wrote nice words of encouragement, and they came from all over the world. I sat on my bed and were about to read them and write something nice back, cause it felt good to do something for them seeing as they were so good and nice about this whole thing, when Dougie walked in my room, just wearing dark jeans, his hair wasn't ready and he looked like he were panicking. He opened my closet and started looking through it, probably for something to wear.

"Danny I am freaking out" he said sounding almost like a girl that was having a slight panic attack about a date, and he reminded me of Vicky when she were going on her first date, she had been freaking out and had actually asked me for clothing advice. "What am I going to wear dude?"

I hadn't told the guys yet but I were slowly starting to get my memory back, from time to time I would get visions, of when I met Tom for the first time, I could remember me and Casey kissing under the moon light, but that was it. I never remembered more than that, the things I saw didn't mean anything to me yet, it was just small visions, and I was simply waiting for them to get better, to make more sense to me before I told them.

"Clothes could work Dougie" I smirked at him, he groaned loudly, just as he did he started taking all of my clothes mixed with his out from the closet, I heard someone make their way towards my room and soon saw Tom and Harry standing in the doorway just staring at Dougie as if he had grown a third head.

Without saying anything they walked over to me and sat down on each side of me and together we just watched Dougie try on every possible shirt that he could wear, I knew that this didn't happen very often, this was one of the very unnecessary details that I just seemed to remember, that Dougie was never nervous when it came to dating and girls. Not unless he really did want to impress the girl, or if the just really liked her.

"So Dougie, found anything yet?" Tom asked leaning back laughing slightly, he were happier today that he were finally going to meet Giovanna again, it felt wrong for him to not meet her every day, just like it felt wrong for me not to remember the important stuff about my life

Dougie turned around, smirking at us faking a laugh before turning around and muttered something under his breath about us being ´freaking pains in the ass´ as he so nicely put it. After going through the entire closet and looking through Toms and Harrys too he found the right shirt and looked happy as. He leaned back on the bed, me and the guys just watched him, all of us wondering why Amy were so special, why he even bothered caring about his clothes when he never had before?

"So Dougie" Tom started, being the most sensitive of the bunch.

"What's up with this girl dude?" Harry just asked right away, as Tom punched him on the arm causing Dougie to giggle, like a mad man. "Is he giggling? Cause I really can't take giggling from him that is just mad guys"

Me and Tom stared at him as he just shook his head looking down at Dougie who were now frowning slightly.

"Mate, you're not afraid of scary movies or anything like that" I just said.

"But you're afraid of giggling guys?" Harry nodded his head, and we looked at each other before starting to giggle as loudly as we could, not being able to hide our happiness when Harry looked like he were going to scream, which caused us to giggle even more.

"Guys" he said slowly backing away from us and towards the door. "Stop it, I mean it"

We didn't stop giggling but kept going and just giggled louder and louder.

"HELP ME!"

**Casey's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed in front of me my one year old son Jayden sleeping in my arms, my parents were there and therefor I decided to just sit there and hold him as he slept, and if I moved now after sitting there for fifteen minutes watching Amy choosing clothes then he would wake up and not sleep again until my parents came home.

"What do you think?" she said as she walked up towards me, I nodded and gave her thumbs up. "Think he'll like it?"

She sat down next to me and smiled softly at Jayden, when I told her that I was pregnant she had been the first one to say that she supported my decision, my parents had first just assumed that I were going to do an abortion and so did everyone else, but not Amy, the first thing she said to me when I told her was: It's your choice.

I never thought of it that way before, but she made me realize that I had more than one alternative here, I could give him away to a nice family, I could do an abortion or I could keep him and take care of him, it would take some sacrifices from my side but it didn't matter. And he is the most precious thing I have, Jayden Daniel James, the most adorable child in the world if you ask me, but then again I am his mother and I might be a bit partial.

"He is going to love it" I just said smiling at her, Amy rarely ever cared if the person would like it, her philosophy was that if he's the right person for her she won't find out on a date anyway, she'll find out when he thinks that even though she's just woken up and her hair is a mess and she has no makeup on that he thinks that she is the most beautiful girl that exists, not sexy but beautiful. "Danny called me like an hour ago and said that Dougie are freaking out, the poor bloke has come up with all possible ways to impress you, he's been telling the lads how he wants this to be the best date you've ever had"

"Okay now I'm getting nervous, music game, I start with ´When it Comes´ by Tyler Hilton" Amy said laughing quietly. "So did you tell him?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about, and the truth was that I wanted to be the one to tell him, I didn't want him to remember on his own and wonder why I didn't tell him myself. But I decided to fake that I had no idea what she were talking about.

"Tell him about what?" I asked looking down at Jayden who were still sleeping. "By the way, Red Hot Chili Peppers"

"Casey, you know exactly what I mean, now don't try and pretend that you don't, I'm you best friend, you can't hide anything from me" she said placing her hands on her hip. "Russian Roulette, Rihanna"

"I know Amy, I'm sorry, I want to tell him but at the same time I don't, you know how he reacted the last time, I just don't want us to lose our friendship this time too" I just said, looking down just as Jayden opened his eyes, smiling as he saw me. "This ain't a scene; it's an arms race, Fall Out Boy"

"The friendship wasn't the only thing you lost, babe" Amy just said sadly, I smiled sadly at her, she was right, there was a time when me and Danny were so much more than just friends, but we had lost it about the time we lost our friendship. "You miss that don't you?"

I just nodded my head.

"Well, sweetie, you should take it back, you are still in love with him and he' still in love with you, it's just that he doesn't remember you guys ever telling each other. And isn't it better that he hears it from you before he remembers how it went the last time you told him?" Amy said smiling at me. "It's not that easy, Erin McCarley"

"Yeah you're right Ames" I just whispered. "Now I just need to get brave enough to tell him, but I promise you that I will okay?"

Amy nodded and then looked down on her watch.

"I have to go" she said and grabbed her jacket as she walked towards the door. "See you later"

"Call me and tell me everything" I said, she nodded her head. "And before you go, Hold on Good Charlotte, I won"

"Nah you didn't, this ain't over" Amy just said laughing as she ran down the stairs. "Love you bye"

**Okay, so that was the chapter, hoping that you all liked it. Now, do you guys want me to write about the date between Dougie and Amy? They started as minor characters but they've taken over the story, they're quite sneaky ;) That was why I only wrote from Casey and Dannys P.O.V in this chapter, **

**Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated! Love ya! **


	10. 5 Dedicated to perfectionisoverrated

**Here's chapter ten of this story, I did tell you that I were going to write more often and so here I am keeping my promise, did I tell you by the way that I have a plan with this fic now? I know that I did, I just wanted to tell you guys again lol, I love that I know what's going to happen, and you don't :D (This is kind of mean) **

**Anyway, still working on those last details, but hopefully I'll be done soon. **

_Amy: Yes you are haha, yeah I thought that the like most normal thing would be if Dougie was calm and Amy freaking out, but then I thought that it would be way cooler if Dougie was the one freaking out, cause that would show that this date really means a lot to him and that he wants it to go well you know. And I know what you mean, I think anyone would react like that, I mean just imagining having a date with DOUGIE LEE POYNTER makes me panic xD I will write about the date, might be important for future chapters that I write about it, (thinking) yeah it is important ^^__)_

_Thank you for reading and for the review. _

**Dougie's P.O.V**

I looked around in the room making sure that everything looked okay, the others had already left and the house were completely empty, nervously I walked around in the house not being able to stand still. That I felt this strongly for someone that I hardly knew was scary, and that was part of the reason that I were so nervous, I looked at my wrist watch again and saw that she would be here any minute now. I took a few deep breaths, starting to relax, when I heard someone knock on the door, just assuming that it was her I ran towards the door and then stopped just in front of it, smiled charmingly in the mirror not far away from there, and then I opened the door and saw her standing there. Her hair was curly, she was wearing a red tight dress, I stood there in aw for a moment not being able to do anything.

"Can I come in?" she asked smiling teasingly, and woke me up from my thoughts. "It is pretty cold out here"

"Sorry" Dougie just said, trying desperately to come up with something funny and good to say, but found himself just standing there star struck as she took her jacket of, and placed it somewhere, for some reason he couldn't remember where, he couldn't come up with anything fun to say and in the end he just told her what was on his mind. "You look beautiful"

A cute blush appeared on her face, and I just smiled at her as we stood there, the only light in the house were the light from the candles that I had placed on random spots in the house, I took her hand and we started making out way towards the room. Vicky had helped me out before she left and on the table there were two plates with food, that according to Vicky were the perfect date food, and she were sure that Amy had never eaten it before. There were one single rose in the middle of the table and it was dark in the room, except for the candles that were on the table, that also smelled very nice, and that would apparently add some romance to the atmosphere. I pulled out her chair and she sat down, saying a quiet thank you as she did. I walked over to my place and sat down, at first we just sat there, it was akward and not how I wanted it to be.

"Well this feels really akward" she said as if she had read my mind. "This may sound stupid, but whenever I get nervous I play this game, called the song game and you're supposed to say the name of a song and the band that did it"

I smiled at her, she looked nervous and weren't as usual.

"Why are you nervous?" I just asked smiling. "Crazy in Love, Snow Patrol"

"I don't know really, I'm almost never nervous for dates but when I got here and I saw how romantic it looked and how amazing it was I guess I just got nervous and because I have these feelings for you, and I don't even know you very well" she said giving me a smile, I knew what she meant, and I felt the exact same thing, the fact that she were as nervous as I was almost made me happy, because then I wouldn't be the only one afraid of making a fool out of myself. "We we're merely freshmen, Third Eye Blind"

"You don't need to be nervous Amy, I feel the same, why don't we get to know each other more, what do you wanna know about me?" I asked as we started to eat. "Tonight and the rest of my life, Nina Gordon"

"I don't know, just tell me something?" she replied, and I started thinking of things to tell her, she wanted to know more about me, but did she want to know stuff about my family too? "Need you Now, Lady Antebellum"

"My name is Dougie Lee Poynter, I'm 17 years old, I have parents, but I never talk my dad anymore, my mums name is Sam, I have a sister Jazzie, or Jasmine but everyone calls her Jazzie, I love animals, and I play the bass" I said not being able to come up with anything more to say. "Someday, Nickelback"

"Why don't you talk your dad anymore?" Amy asked, I cringed not really wanting to get in to much in that subject. "Who knew, Pink"

"He left my mum when I was about five years old, Jazzie were three, he just left and didn't say a word to any of us, I thought that it was my fault, Jazzie weren't old enough to understand, and then he came back just as McFly started and wanted to get in touch with me and Jazzie again, not my mum though. Jazzie didn't want to, and we decided together to just ignore him, I don't miss him really, and I am still angry with him for leaving my mum alone to take care of me and Jazzie" I said looking down from her eyes, not wanting to know if she thought that I did the right thing or not, the guys often thought that I did the wrong thing to turn him down, not Danny though. "Beat it, Michael Jackson, now, tell me something?"

**Amy's P.O.V**

I just looked at him, surprised but also happy that he had told me everything about his dad leaving, it couldn't have been easy to do that, I know how I felt when my mum told my dad that she had been cheating, they don't live together anymore but I still talk to both of them. He had been that honest with me, I almost felt like I was forced to be equally honest with him, but I didn't mind, if I were going to tell anyone besides Casey about this then it might as well be Dougie.

"Well, I'm 17 too, I live with my father and my brother, he's five years older than me, his name is Jake and he's deaf, I am on good basis with my parents, but they don't live together anymore, I love music and would love to either work as a singer or an actor" I said smiling while thinking of my brother, he had been deaf for almost ten years now, and managed extremely well, he had a girlfriend and to show him that she wanted to be with him forever she learned sign language. "The Fall, Pixie Lott"

"Why don't your parents live together anymore? And what did you mean with what you said yesterday?" Dougie asked, and I shrugged. "Courage, Superchick"

"My mum told my dad that she had been cheating on him for the past two years" I said and Dougie just nodded his head, waiting for me to go on. "And then they decided that it was for the best of my mom moved out, and so she did, I still talk to her and all, but my dad doesn't and neither does my brother, and you can never tell Casey that I said this, but she has a son, he's one year old and his name is Jayden, and it's Danny's"

"He doesn't know, is she going to tell him?" Dougie asked and I nodded, he stood up and walked towards me, then took my hand. "This is not turning out how I thought it would, this is way to tense, come on. We are going for a walk"

I took my jacket and we walked out the door and just started talking about random stuff as we walked the street, the only light coming from the moon. I don't know how long we walked there, but before I knew it we were back at the house again, we stood just outside the house, I knew that the date were probably over, but I didn't want it to end.

"I guess I should probably go" I just said smiling at him, Dougie nodded his head. "I had a great time tonight"

"Me too" Dougie leaned in and our lips met, I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, he placed his arms around my waist as I placed my around his neck, when he pulled away he had a huge grin on his face. "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah"

**So, that was the date, not very good unfortunately, I really wanted to write a great date for the two of them, but it didn't feel right, so yeah. This date wasn't the best ever, but still. They kissed, they got to know each other and now they can be together without anyone whining about them no knowing each other! :D **


	11. Dedicated to mcflyXlove

**Thanks for all the reviews, really means a lot and the reason I keep on writing. Hoping that you all like this chapter too, I do have some bad news for you. First of all I have a huge confession, and that is that I have a horrible memory, and I didn't write down the plan for this fic. So I don't remember the plan xD anyway, I'll come up with something new, **

_Amy: I'm glad you liked it, writing these kinds of fics make me sad actually, still cause it is a bit sad that this will probably never happen! Yeah you did get it right haha :P nice work! There's a first time for everything right? .. I so wanna eat ice cream now … never mind xD _

_McFlyxLove: haha first of all thank you so much and aren't we all? Jealous of Amy that is xD _

**Casey's P.O.V**

When I woke up that morning I were surprised that Amy hadn't called me or sent me a text, she always did that after a date, even if it went badly she still updated me on exactly what happened. I got up and went over to Jayden's bed, he were still sleeping not looking like he were going to wake up any time soon. I walked down the stairs surprised not to see my parents standing there doing the normal arguing over their coffees. Instead I saw a note on the table, I looked down and didn't know whether to laugh or cry when I read it.

"_We are in Hawaii, we wrote this note because we knew that you wouldn't remember, take care and you can always reach us / mum&dad_

I knew very well that they were going off to Hawaii for a vacation, they had asked me if I wanted to come with them, and the truth was that I really wouldn't mind spending a month in Hawaii but I felt that they should get some vacation, if it weren't for mum and dad I wouldn't be able to take care of Jayden. And if I was to come with them then Jayden could come along, and they wouldn't really get a vacation, it was hard to be a single teen mum sometimes, not that I ever regret becoming one. If I were to choose between going to Hawaii and my son I would gladly pick my son, it didn't matter that I had to make a few sacrifices; this little boy was definitely worth it. I started making my breakfast ready and grabbed the phone as I sat down in front of the television, for a few seconds I just sat there watching it wondering what I were going to say to Danny, he expected me to come over today, but what would I say to him? Amy would most likely tell me to tell him the truth, but that wouldn't be a very long conversation, starts with me: _Hi Danny, I can't come over today I have to stay home taking care of your son which I haven't told you about yet ... "bump" Danny? _

Sighing as I started dialing the number, hoping that I would come up with some last second lie I heard Jayden screaming loudly. I walked up the stairs and in to my room, carried Jayden with one arm and were just about to put him on the ground as Dougie answered the phone, I heard the guys talking in the background.

"Hey, Dougie" I sad starting to breath heavily. "Tell Danny I'm busy today and that I can't come over"

I heard him say that to Danny and then I heard Danny muttering something back, Jayden pulled my hair trying to get my attention, I looked over at him and made a stupid face causing him to start giggling loudly.

"He's wondering why you're busy." Dougie simply said and I took a deep breath trying to come up with something, the truth was nothing I wanted to tell him on the phone, I wanted to tell him in person, and not like this, and I definitely didn't want Dougie to be the one to tell him. "Never mind Casey, I know"

"What?" I simply asked, for a moment I got scared thinking that he knew everything, but then took a deep breath, maybe he didn't mean that he knew, maybe he thought that I was sick or something?

I heard him walk away from Danny and the other guys as they immediately started screaming for him to get back there. Apparently he didn't listen seeing as I couldn't hear the screams after a while, instead I heard a door being shut closed.

"I know about Jayden" he said, for a minute I thought that I were going to faint, I looked down at Jayden who weren't screaming anymore, instead he just looked at me, a beautiful smile on his face as he reached for the phone trying to get it out of my grip.

"Who told you?" I just asked, already knowing the answer, of course Amy had told him, I cursed silently under this breath, he probably thought that I were some bitch who wasn't even planning on ever telling Danny that he was in fact a father, the truth was that I were planning on telling him, but I couldn't figure out how to, this wasn't something you just said. "You aren't going to tell Danny are you?"

"No way Casey" he said sounding almost offended that I would even ask him that, and for some reason I knew why, Dougie understood, he knew that this was something I had to tell Danny for himself, because it was the right thing to do, and because he wouldn't believe it if Dougie or someone else told him. "Amy said that I couldn't even tell you that I know, but it felt wrong, don't be mad at her"

I smiled softly, even when it was about something he still worried about Amy getting in trouble, it was sweet of him to care for her that much and I admired him for doing that.

"Thanks Dougie" I simply said as he said you're welcome and then hung up on me, with a smile on my face I found some clothes for Jayden and when he wore them I carried him down the stairs, putting him down on the kitchen floor as he started walking around my feet talking to himself.

I loved this moments I had with him, when he would walk around, being the son of Danny was almost a promise that he wouldn't sit still, he didn't walk either, he was a funny little guy this one. When he learned how to crawl he didn't learn how to crawl slowly, he did it fast. And then he learned how to walk, at first it went quite slow, but as soon as he learned how to run he stopped the walking and just kept running around. And he would be talking while doing all those things, Jayden loved the sound of his own voice, he loves the sound of Amy's voice and even of Danny's. This might sound weird seeing as he hasn't met Danny yet but Amy admits that she often plays Danny's songs when she takes care of him I, don't mind really. When Jayden's food was ready I walked in the TV room and sat down in front of the table.

"Jayden" I called and before I knew it I heard him running towards me, and there he was a huge grin on his face looking very guilty, he always had that look on his face, even when he hadn't done anything. "Come on sweetheart"

I took him in my arms and help him in my lap as I fed him, he loved eating food and would make this funny noises depending on if he liked the food or not, if he did like the food, then it almost sounded as if he were singing, and when he didn't he would just look at me and then not eat anything more. I heard someone open the door and before I had the chance to react Amy screamed through the house.

"Sweetheart I'm home" she laughed loudly to herself muttering something about the cleverness of her, as she walked in the TV room smiling at Jayden who started talking quiet loudly to her not thinking about the fact that his mouth was filled with food. "My little baby"

She smiled at Jayden, sitting down next to him, he crawled over to her and sat down in her lap immediately starting to flirt and clap his hands which he always did when she was around. He loved being with other people, and when there were someone else but me around he usually just ignored me, but when he got angry or if he were hurt then I would be good enough, and no one else.

"I spoke to Dougie today" I said looking at her, Amy mumbled something and then kept her focus on Jayden whom were still talking while making funny faces towards her, she made funny faces at him too causing him to giggle quite loudly. "And he mentioned about someone telling him a little secret"

She looked up at me a guilty look on her face; it was quite amazing that she knew what I meant.

"I'm sorry babe" she just said smiling poorly at me, I shrugged saying that it didn't matter anyway, when it really did but I couldn't stay mad at her. "It's just that, I couldn't lie to him you know, he's important to me"

"Danny is important to me" I said for no apparent reason.

"Then tell him" Amy said smiling poorly at me. "Tell him now"

**Danny's P.O.V**

I smirked as Dougie got back in the room, holding the phone in his hand not saying anything about Casey or Amy, I thought that he would talking my ears off by now, but to my surprise he hasn't actually said anything about how the date went last night. Tom on the other hand can't stop pouting, he keeps saying that he misses Giovanna, at first it had been quite adorable, but now it was only annoying.

"What did she say?" I asked and he smiled at me not saying anything. "I can go over and talk to her if you don't wanna tell me"

He turned around quickly and looked scared for a moment.

"No, don't do that" Dougie simply said looking weird, and then looked normal again causing me to wonder if something was wrong. "She's fine, she's just sick"

I knew that something was wrong now, without thinking about it I walked over to the door with Dougie running after me trying to make me stop, but the more he tried to stop me, the more I were sure that I needed to be there. I grabbed my jacket, opened the door and then walked across the door on my way to Casey's house, feeling terrified that something had happened to her.

**Sorry that it took so much time, and sorry that the chapter isn't that good. **

**Anyway, hoping that you like it and that you'll review **

**Me and Perfection-is-overrated are currently writing a fic together called the only exceptions; you guys would be awesome if any of you could read it? **

**xxxxx**


	12. 6 Dedicated to perfectionisoverrated

**Hey, here's the next chapter, hoping that you'll like it. I didn't like the plan that I had for this fic, and so I just decided to write without a plot, feels better that way. **

_Amy: Yeah ^^ adorable kid isn't he? Haha well Dougie is such a cutie, yeah who knows ;) that's the most exciting thing about next chapter if you ask me, how is Danny going to react … not even I know yet! I'll find out the moment I write it haha! Thank you! _

**And yes! To all you lovely people out there who might have missed it, me and perfection-is-overrated has written a fic together called The Only Exceptions, and it is really good. So please read it and tell us what you think! **

**Danny's P.O.V**

As I arrived I knocked at the door immediately hearing people moving inside, Dougie stood next to me looking worriedly at the door making me wonder what they were hiding from me, I knew that they were told by the doctor to take it easy on me, but it had gone so long time sense the accident I was hardly the same guy as I was before the accident. I don't even remember what that guy was like, but for some reason I didn't know whether I should miss him or not. The door was opened and I saw Amy standing there with a smile on her face, I knew right away that something was definitely off, not only because of Amy, she wasn't really discrete, but Dougie was if possible even worse than she was, if you could say that. That had to be one of the reasons those two are so good together, they aren't good at keeping anything secret, Casey on the other hand almost thinks that it's too easy for her own good, she doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Hey boys" Amy said smiling, and tried sneaking out without opening the door, I pushed it open and walked in the house, those two idiots had made me more than sure that something was wrong with Casey.

And I wanted to know what was wrong with her, I wanted to help her and I wanted to be there for her, she was my best friend, sometimes I would think that she could become more than that. But it was only in my dreams, she would never ever date me, or want me as her boyfriend, we are best friends and that is the way she wants it.

"Danny don't go in there" Amy just said, Dougie told me to stop so that we could walk back and talk about it, but I didn't listen to them, the only voice I wanted to hear was Casey's and I wanted her to tell me that she was okay, that she was fine and that I just reacted like a overprotecting best friend.

I walked up the stairs passing photographs off Casey, her parents and even one of myself and Casey standing next to each other huge smiles on our faces, I stopped and just found myself unable to look at it. I remembered that day, we had just found out about dad, and so my mum and Casey's mum had decided that we needed something else to think about, and they thought that we should go on a picnic, simple as that to get our minds off things. Me and Casey had started to play football, and then two older guys came and tried taking the ball away from her, but she had easily taken it back. They were four years older than us and kept bothering us the entire year, not Amy thought.

"I remember that" I said mostly to myself, causing Dougie and Amy to look at each other for a few seconds with huge smiles on their faces, I knew that everyone had waited for me to remember things, they didn't care if it was small things or big things, as long as I remembered something.

The guys wanted to go back to London, they wanted to go on with their lives, but they didn't want to leave me, and the band wouldn't work without me. Tom had told me that they would never consider getting another singer and lead guitarist. I was a part of the band, and if I couldn't keep on playing then they wouldn't play in McFly either. That wouldn't mean that they wouldn't want to play in McFly, they just wouldn't do it without me despite how much they wanted to.

"No please baby don't cry" I heard Casey whisper silently, I had no idea how I possibly could have heard her voice from her room, but for some reason I did and the next thing I heard was a baby screaming.

Without another word I walked up the stairs and soon found myself standing outside Casey's room my hand resting on the door, I could easily push it open and see what was going on, but something stopped me. There were something going on inside of her room, but I didn't know if I wanted to find out what that was. Something made me stand still, Amy and Dougie didn't do anything, they had been so eager in stopping me to go in there, but now it looked like they wanted me to find out what was going on, I knew the look on Amy's face, as well as Dougie's and it looked like Casey had a lot of explaining to do. I pushed the door open and saw Casey sitting on her bed holding a one year old boy, his face was red and tears were running down his chubby cheeks, he looked pissed off.

"Danny" Casey said as she watched me, I didn't know what to believe, the first thing that came to mind was that she had a little brother, but then I remembered what had happened to her mother, this boy had to be hers. "I'm sorry"

I felt stupid for not understanding that it was her son, the eyes looked exactly like hers, but unlike Casey her son had brown curly hair, almost reminding me of myself as a young lad. I took a step backwards, almost falling down on my ass but Dougie held me steady. That little kid was my son, I just looked at him and felt myself getting more confused and frustrated each minute that passed. I started breathing heavily, sitting down on the ground; I was a father, that little kid was my son.

"Danny?" I looked up at Casey, whom walked closer to me and sat down next to me, holding the little boy who wasn't crying anymore, instead he just sat there watching me with a huge smile on his face. "This is your son, Jayden Daniel James"

He reached his arms towards me, without thinking I placed my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, just watching him as he laughed while touching my face and hair with his tiny hands. At first I had been scared, no I had been terrified of being a father, I didn't wanna be like my own father had been, and besides not wanting to be like him I was just eighteen years old, I am a kid myself and now I have a kid.

"Daddy" as Jayden called me daddy I remembered, I didn't see my life flash before my eyes in some weird way, but I just knew, everything that I had forgotten was back and I felt tears fill my eyes, still holding Jayden in my arms I stood up and smiled at Casey, trying to tell her without words that I remembered everything.

"I'm back" I said earning some odd looks from Amy and Dougie, but not Casey, as usual she understood, she always knew what I meant, and as she placed her arms around me, pulling both me and Jayden into a hug I knew that everything would be okay.

Everything would be fine.

**Here's the chapter, tell me what you think about it. I can actually end the fic here, and I am thinking about it, completely depends on some stuff. **

**Review! =) **


	13. THE END!

Okay, so I talked it over with my friend, and she said that she agreed with me and that I should end this fic, so that's what I am going to do.

I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed and added this story to alert or favorite.

xRevolutionary ,McSteph, dannyj09, perfectionisoverrated, mcflyXlove, TheDarkTomorrow

TheDarkTomorrow, I was thinking that you could still change my chapters? And make them better? And then I can just change them? If you know what I mean, if that's okay with you? Otherwise we can just skip it.

Thank you again, I love you!

THE END


End file.
